1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing containers and rod holders, and more particularly to a floating fishing accessory having a live bait compartment, an insulated compartment for storing food and beverages, a tackle storage compartment, and a pair of rod holders.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common problem encountered by fishermen particularly in surf or wade fishing is that he must travel a distance from the shore and is limited in the amount of equipment is able to carry on his person. That equipment will generally consist of a floating bait bucket and stringers tied to his belt loop, a net inserted through his trouser waist and into one trouser leg. Miscellaneous articles are carried in his trouser pockets and other tackle may be attached to his head gear. Generally his rod and reel are carried in his hand. Because his hands are nearly constantly occupied, it becomes very awkward to light a cigarette, open a cold drink (if he has one available), or even to bait a hook. He must somehow manage with one hand, find a place to put his rod and reel, or return to shore.
Existing bait buckets are generally small and round or oval in shape. Because of their size and shape, they are difficult to manage with one hand and they bob excessively which tends to batter or stun the live bait. Live shrimp are particularly susceptible to battering. This is undesirable since the movements and liveliness of the bait is one of the reasons that fish are attracted.
Fishing containers, carrying cases, and rod holders are known in the art. There are several patents which disclose various fishing accessories designed to overcome the above mentioned problem.
Majka, U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,983 discloses a combination fishing reel and portable cooler. The device comprises a box-like container molded from insulating material having a removable top cover with an access opening. A transparent removable closure member affords access to the opening without removing the top cover.
Hoyt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,971 discloses a fisherman tackle box comprising a box-like container having a hinged top, door, bottom and a plurality of slidably mounted drawers. Harnesses allow the box to be straped to the user.
McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,692 discloses a hollow circular fishing float provided with sockets into which fishing poles are inserted. The sockets are oriented such that the poles project outwardly and upwardly from the float. The float carries a light for marking its location in darkness. The float allows one to fish a location without being present.
Files, U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,611 discloses a fishing tackle carrier which has a floating cylindrical container with removable caps at the ends and a compartment with a hinged cover containing superimposed trays for lures and tackle. The carrier remains buoyant even though the central compartment is open for access to the trays.
The prior art in general, and these patents in particular does not disclose individually or in combination the present floating fishing accessory having a live bait storage compartment, an insulated compartment for storing food, beverages, and other articles, the lid of which is a hinged tackle box for storing fishing tackle. Tubular rod holders on each side of the hull receive fishing rods allowing the user substantial convenient storage and full use of both hands while the baited hooks are in the water.